1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to a gateway for providing controlled access from an entrance point to an exit point, comprising two wall elements defining a corridor in between said wall elements, and comprising a movable close off element or elements that have an open position and a closed position, whereby in the open position the corridor between the entrance point and the exit point provides a free passageway, and whereby in the closed position the corridor is closed off and passage from the entrance point to the exit point is prevented.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a gateway is known from practice at is for instance used at Subway or airport facilities to provide controlled access to a particular space behind the exit point. It is common to provide such a gateway with a card reader or other means to provide for a check upon the authorization of a person that is desiring to pass the Gateway. It is however also known to apply a gateway without such authorization means, for instance at airports the known gateway is used to let passengers pass from the entrance point to the exit point, however prevents the passengers from returning from the exit point and go to the entrance point again.
Normally the wall elements of the known gateway are manufactured from brushed aluminium, whereas the movable close off element or elements are made from hardened glass, giving a high technical feel to the known gateway.